


Twist

by HiddenViolet



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Injury, Multi, Protective John Constantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Anniversary gone wrong.





	Twist

Mick carefully iced the cake. He needed it to be perfect. He needed it to wow his lovers who were on their way home. Once he had artfully finished the last rose-shaped dab of chocolate he moved the cake from the kitchen counter to the table. Then he went around making sure that everything was perfect.

He lit several candles, making sure that he didn’t get caught up in the flames and set the table. Mick even went so far as to fold all the napkins into shapes. Then he set the perfectly made crown roast on the table. It was one of the best things that he had ever made and it would be perfect for their anniversary.

He was only mildly surprised when Len and John came stomping into their apartment in a flurry of noise and grumbling. He could hear John’s smooth English accent attempting to calm Len who, in rare form, seemed to be steaming mad. The two of them came into the kitchen and Mick could see what it was that had Len so angry. He was currently being supported by John and hobbling along.

The two of them stopped in the doorway and Len almost looked ready to cry, something he very rarely did. He took a shuddery breath and held it in though.

“Come on love. It seems Mickey made us a lovely anniversary dinner. No need to be upset about the day. Look how lovely this food looks. I bet it will be wonderful. We can ice your ankle while we eat, take a bath after dinner and then celebrate in bed.” Len gave a minute nod and allowed John to guide him into one of the table chairs. Len stifled a noise at the slight pressure against his ankle and sighed when he was able to sit down.

Mick shot John a questioning look but John shook his head. Whatever had happened to upset Len would have to wait until he had regained his composure. Mick took the seat next to Len and pulled the swollen ankle into his lap. John stood and fetched some ice which he gave to Mick. The ankle was very swollen and colored purpled.

It was very obvious that the bruise was very deep. Mick gently removed the heavy boot and the thick socks from the long pale feet but no matter how gentle he was it still sent a shock of pain up Len’s leg. The top of his foot was even worse than the ankle and Mick probed it carefully with his fingers checking for breaks.

Once he was satisfied that it was just badly wrenched and deeply bruised he took the ice from John and pressed it against the ankle. Len hissed at the pain and then sighed as it began to numb his foot. It looked like their anniversary wasn’t turning out the way Mick had hoped. At least they were all together. They could deal with anything like that, even a badly twisted ankle.


End file.
